Healing The Wounds
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: Logan Mitchel has been hurt both by Jet Stetson and Wayne Wayne. He doesn't want to get hurt again and he doesn't trust anyone anymore. What happens when new kid Kendall night finds out his true secrets? Will he be able to save Logan from self destruction?
1. 1

Healing The Wounds

Hey everyone it's me again. I'll update my other Big Time Rush story soon. I've missed writing because my computer crashed and I had to wait for a bit. Anyway I'm back and ready to write.

Disclaimer I don't sadly own Big Time Rush

1

Logan Mitchel had lived his life scared and alone. He was constantly bullied and sometimes he couldn't take it. He would try to fight back or for that matter do anything, but it never worked out. It was the same at this school he had moved to. Everyone had targeted him just because he was smart and they were determined to make him feel as small as possible. Unfortunately it worked. He then started to hate going to school. Not obviously because of the academics, but because of the "Social status"

Logan's P.O.v

I slowly dragged myself upright and punched the button on my alarm. Getting up I walked slowly to my bathroom and locked the door. I had to do this. People hated me and maybe they were right. I've been hurt so many times that it didn't matter. Slowly I pulled open the medicine cabinet. Staring at my reflection I sighed. Then they came to me as they always did.

Do it you know no one loves you

Your worthless even Wayne Wayne didn't want you.

Tears pooled in my eyes. I didn't want to talk or for that matter think about Wayne Wayne. He had hurt me so many times that now I was scared to love again.

That also meant I didn't trust anyone anymore.

Slowly my hand reached in and pulled out the medicine I used to combat my pain. Sitting on the toilet I pulled my shirt up and started cutting. I never wanted this it just started happening and now it's my go to. Gripping it I cut again and watched the blood splash and fall. Tears pooled once again in my eyes. It wasn't because of the pain it was because of the self-loathing and hatred I felt for myself.

After a few more cuts I wiped away any last remnants and got dressed for school. I went down stairs and briefly ate breakfast before swinging my backpack onto my shoulders and leaving. I started walking because I lived close and so that of course left me with my thoughts like it always did. I had to fake my happiness while inside I was dying. The happiness tried to last, but it never ever did. It was just a ruse, a façade. If anyone found out how I truly felt they would go out of their way to make my life a living hell.

When I reached the school I wasn't surprised that the first thing that happened was me being slammed against the wall by James Diamond. It had been going on for well ever since I moved here. He would seek me out in the halls because I was always the first besides him to get here. He smirked down at me. "Hey loser!" He sang out laughing. "Still crying to your mom?" James had found me sobbing in the bathroom and ever since then he wouldn't let it go. When I didn't answer he taunted "What's wrong? You read all those books, but you can't talk?" My face flushed, but I knew from countless experiences not to talk to just wait it out and sooner or later he would leave. Unfortunately James seemed angry about something and I was his prime target (like always).

As I waited for the insults to come I didn't expect his fist to slam into my chest. James despite his frustration would never hit me so now I spoke. "Hey! I thought you weren't going to hit me." James snorted.

"Oh yeah! Well I can do whatever the hell I want! Besides you wouldn't tell anyway and who would believe a loser like you?" He laughed grinning as his fist hit me again and I couldn't help it a whimper escaped my lips. "Aww is wittle Wogie hurting?" he asked in mock concern.

"Shut up!" James's hazel eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What the fuck did you say you little freak?"

"I—I said sh-shut up!" My voice cracked in fear.

"You want to end up dead?"

"N-n-no."

"Then my advice for you! Shut up!" I nodded and James smirked wickedly.

After James finally let me go I slumped down the hall as kids filed in. I made completely sure not to make eye contact. "Hey Logie!" Carlos yelled down the hall. People all around me snickered. I knew that Carlos wasn't trying to be mean or make people laugh at me and so I ran over grinning. "Hey Los."

"Are you ok?" I was about to open my mouth and say yeah when that familiar drawl cooed next to me.

"Hey Fag!" I whirled around and there stood Jet Stetson smirking.

"Your gay too Jet!" Carlos yelled. He had been told everything between me and him. Jet glared coldly at Carlos and lashed out slamming his fist into him. The hall went deadly silent. James suddenly slammed Jet against the lockers.

"Did you just hit Carlos?" he hissed and for once I was glad it was someone else. "Did you?!"

"Yeah so what? He's a—"James's fist slammed into Jet's jaw and Jet fell silent.

"No one ever-ever hits Carlos! Ever!" I could see Carlos holding his nose.

"Letos are you ok?" I asked coming over.

"Yeah I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Let me see." I moved his hands and assessed the damage. I was training to be a doctor so Carlos went to me if he got hurt. A trickle of blood slid down his cheek and tears were in his eyes. When James was done he ran over to Carlos pushing me aside my head hitting the lockers.

"Are you Ok?" James asked. Carlos nodded as I rushed back over gently wiping the blood from his face. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I gave James a look. I didn't want to, but Carlos never trusted James since he found him beating me up. James glared then his eyes dropped and he walked away. After James left I took Carlos's hand and we headed to class. Behind me I could hear the laughs of everyone. I knew exactly what they thought, but I didn't care until there was a cold, calculating voice behind me. "Already dating Carlos Logan?" I froze and Carlos rammed into me. I let go of Carlos's hand and stared into the cold eyes of Wayne Wayne. He smirked down at me and I tried not to let the fear take control of me like it always did.

"Um—um n-n-no." I almost squeaked. Carlos glared at Wayne Wayne behind me.

"So what if he is? Your scum and he doesn't like you!"

"Never thought you'd settle for Latinos Logie. You said yourself that you and Carlos were just friends!" He shoved me backwards against the wall his face a few inches from mine. "Were you lying to me?" He hissed and fear shown in my eyes and I quickly shook my head.

"N-n-n-no. I-I p-p-promise!" He smirked and kissed me before straightening back up.

"Good because you know I don't like hurting you." He grinned before leaving.

"Logan! Why didn't you stand up to him!"

"Oh sorry Carlos next time I'll make sure my nose is bashed in! My mistake!" I snapped before turning and storming away.

Kendall's P.O.V

"And here we have the lunchroom!" My eyes rolled. I was sick of this "Tour guide" and already wanted to ditch her. Yeah I was the new kid, but still!

"Yeah well that's perfect and all, but I think I'll get some food and join the rest of the kids!" I said quickly vanishing into the crowd. I hated being the new kid all the time! People would be dying to show me around because I was handsome and they wanted a hook up. I smirked to myself. Oh if they only knew I was gay. I snickered and joined the line. "Hey you're that new kid!" A blonde boy said coming up to me. "Nice to meet you my name is Jet." I shook Jet's hand then grabbed my food before ditching Jet and sitting outside in the courtyard.

I never really liked moving from school to school. In fact I hated it. So what dad walked out! I didn't care and I wanted to stay in one place for a while, but mom couldn't afford that. Now though we were staying in Los Angeles and hopefully we would stay and maybe I could meet someone and become friends with them.

Suddenly a tray slammed a few tables down and I looked up ripped from my thoughts. A boy sat down his brown eyes angry, but fearful at the same time. Slowly I got up and moved cautiously over to him. "Hey are you ok?"

"Why the hell would you care!" He snapped making me flinch visibly. "I bet your just waiting for the prime moment to ruin my lunch!" My eyes widened.

"I'm-I'm not going to do that!" I stuttered my eyes wide as I turned to leave.

"Hey wait! You're that new kid aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm Kendall Night."

"Logan Mitchel nice to meet you." We shook hands and I relaxed.

"Mind if I eat with you?"

"Ok." He muttered looking back down.

Once I got my tray and joined him I asked "What did you mean about that?"

"Oh well everyone in this school hates me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay."

"Fuck." My gaze traveled around the courtyard. I was hoping that no one would see me here because I wasn't ready to come out. Suddenly the doors opened and a handsome boy walked over.

"That's James Diamond." Logan muttered his gaze still on his food. James came over.

"Come on new kid you don't want to sit with the biggest loser in the school!" He smirked at Logan before He turned to leave motioning to me to follow.

"Sorry." I muttered before following him back into the school cafeteria.

James led me to his table and I joined the crowd around it. "Everyone this is-"

"Kendall." I said looking away from all the faces.

"Kendall this is Jet, Wayne Wayne, Lucy, all three Jennifer's, and Dack." I groaned then noticed that Jet was staring at me. I groaned and started eating. It seemed to me that James was glaring at Jet.

"Why are you glaring at Jet?" I asked looking at him.

"Well see I have well it's stupid… and well…."

"He has a crush on Carlos the Latino over there." Jet said coolly pointing at a boy who wore a hockey helmet.

"The boy in the helmet?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah that's him, but he doesn't like me because his friend is that loser."

"Logan." Wayne Wayne said automatically.

"So he doesn't like me because well I pick on Logan." I shrugged and went back to eating. I couldn't tell them that Logan was kind of cool. They were the popular kids and obviously telling them that would get me laughed at as well so I shut up.


	2. 2

2

Logan's P.O.V

I knew it. I just knew it! James Diamond had come and taken the new kid and now he was probably hating me just like the others. I sighed and ate alone just like always. I sighed wishing I had just one other friend besides Carlos. I mean yeah I love him and he's always cheering me up, but still. I guess that's never going to happen.

After lunch I went to biology. We were being paired up with partners for a lab assignment. "Ok let's see. Kendall why don't you go and be partners with Logan?" I saw him nod and come over. Oh great someone else hating me.

"Hey Logan!" he said grinning.

I was taken aback by his friendliness.

"I thought you would hate to be paired with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Didn't you join the popular kids?"

"So?"

"Well I just thought that you would take their views on stuff." I saw Kendall raise an eyebrow.

"No. Why would I?" My eyes dropped instantly as James looked over at me. Kendall looked over and James smiled before turning away. "Let's just get this over with." He sighed as I kept my eyes on the table.

Kendall and I did our assignment in silence. It wasn't surprising that afterward James grabbed Kendall's arm and led him from the room. He caught sight of Carlos glaring at him. He paused briefly as Carlos stood and stormed over. "Look Diamond! I'm tired of you trying to kill my friend!"

"I'm not trying to kill him." James said quietly.

"Oh no? You pulled Kendall away from him and you beat him up daily! You don't call that killing?!" James didn't look up from his hands and Carlos leaned closer. "If you think in God's name I will go out with you then your sadly mistaken!" He hissed so close to James that he could have kissed him.

"Why?"

"Why? Why?!" Carlos stepped back then slapped James before leading me from the class. "That's what you get!" He hissed as he passed James who looked stunned that someone had actually hit him.

Kendall's P.O.V

I stared as Carlos slapped James across the face. My eyes were wide and I stepped back. I had never expected that. From what I heard people were scared of James. I guess not Carlos. He was the only one who got away with it. I pulled away from James and walked outstaring wide-eyed at Carlos. He turned and glared at me. "What? You got something to say?"

"N-no." I said as Logan raised his hand to stop his friend.

"Carlos he's the new kid named Kendall."

"So? I don't care who he is!" Logan stared shocked at Carlos. Carlos's voice softened.

"I'm sorry Logie I'm just tired of people hurting you and thinking that they can do whatever the fuck they want! Like for example Jett and Wayne Wayne." Logan flinched at both names and pulled Carlos down the hall occasionally looking fearfully back at me.

The rest of the school day was spent with James and finally when the final bell rang I grabbed my stuff and took off. I didn't want to make people think that I was like all these stuck up rich jerks. So I drove home and I was surprised that I lived a few blocks down from Logan. I smiled and went inside grinning. "Hey big brother!" Katie said looking up from watching a movie. I grinned.

"Hey baby sis." I sighed dropping onto the couch.

"How was your first day?"

"Horrible!"

"Kendall I know you hate school" my mom said coming in. "But really was it horrible?"

"Yeah. It's like my first school."

At my first school when I didn't know what lay ahead people wanted me to join in the war that was going on. It was between of course the more rich kids and the more poorer kids or now what you would classify as "Losers". I absolutely hated it! Everyone expected me to join the popular kids, but I wasn't rich and I didn't care if I was or not. In that year I met my close friend Camille Roberts. She had a fin ace for the dramatics and she wanted to be an actor. She like me didn't care what people wanted her to do. She did her own thing and cast opinions aside. I admired her for that.

"Oh! What happened?"

"Well ok so I met this boy named Logan Mitchel. People hate him I guess. James Diamond is one of them."

"Who's James Diamond?"

"He's like well he's-he's like the most popular kid there and he's handsome and girls drool all over him and he kind of controls the school! He wants me to join in on his popular group!"

"Do you?"

"Hell no!" I said standing up. "Apparently his prime target is Logan! It's because he's gay and I know I should have stepped up and not let James control me, but you know I'm not ready to come out yet." I said my voice dropping. "I guess he's been hurt really badly by two other boys." My mom frowned deeply worrying for him.

Logan's P.O.V

When I got home the house was empty like always. My mom worked three jobs because my dad had been killed in the army so now it was just her and me and she never had the time and patience to get to know me. It was like living with a stranger. At least if you were roommates you would somewhat get to know them, but no my mom didn't know me and I didn't know her either.

I went upstairs and into my room closing the door and starting on my homework. It was easy, but I needed a distraction from my thoughts and to keep myself busy. It might have worked if I didn't see Kendall Knight getting out of a car a few houses down. Great. I thought groaning. But then I paused and thought back to him. He hadn't acted like all the others. Maybe there could be a chance with him. Maybe we could be friends.

After my homework was done I headed towards my bathroom and stripped down. Turning on the shower I waited for it to heat up before hopping in and started to enjoy the hot water. The heat made my tense muscles relax. I sighed then tried to just relax and enjoy the heat and how my muscles seemed to be unclenching and relaxing. Soon though I hopped out and toweled off and walked back into my room pulling open my closet and changing into clothes.

Once dressed I went downstairs and made myself some food before sitting down and eating. I wished that I wasn't alone twenty four/seven, but I guess it couldn't be helped.

Or could it?

That voice in my mind made me freeze. I didn't think it would come. I knew deep down that the voices were a part of me just picking at me, but it was hard to convince myself when the thoughts came slamming into the wall I was trying to build. It all came slamming down and I groaned. Dammit why did this happen to me? I thought.

Your weak that's why. The thought came.

"No-no I'm not." I said out loud.

Oh no? Carlos had to fight your battles for you!

"Carlos does not fight my battles for me! Just shut the hell up!" I yelled angrily trying to block out the thoughts. Maybe they were right.

Or maybe the rational part of my mind said you should go to the doctor and get some medicine for your depression.

The thought floored me. I wasn't depressed was I? Turning I went upstairs and started looking up the symptoms of depression.

Sorry for the mistakes you guys. I wasn't aware until Guest Reviewer pointed them out. Thanks for that. And don't worry that much about Logan. I'm going to make his life better. All in time though. All in time.


	3. 3

3

Kendall's P.O.V

I was upstairs in my room trying to do my homework. However I kept getting distracted looking out the window at Logan's house. Inside guilt ate away at me. Was I turning into one of those rich jerks? Did Logan think I was the enemy? "Ugh this isn't working!" I yelled in frustration as I dropped my pencil and stood up. I turned and headed downstairs for some water.

When I stepped into the kitchen my mom looked up from where she was cooking dinner. "Hey sweetie." She said smiling. I tried to smile back then sat down at the table and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I get the feeling that Logan isn't sure about which side I should be on! I mean I want to be friends with him, but… well… I don't know." I groaned and grabbed some water before drinking it and standing up. "Mom think I'm gonna go for a walk." I said then headed for the front door.

Logan's P.O.V

Feelings of helplessness and hopelessness

A bleak outlook that nothing will get better and there's nothing you can do to improve your situation

Loss of interest in daily activities

No interest in former hobby's, pastimes, or social activities

You've lost your ability to feel joy and pleasure

Appetite or weight changes

Significant weight loss or weight gain.

A change of more than five percent of body weight in a month

Sleep changes

Either insomnia especially waking in the early hours of the morning, or oversleeping also known as hypersomnia

Anger or irritability

Feeling agitated, restless, or even violent.

Your tolerance level is low, your temper short, and everything and everyone gets on your nerves

Loss of energy

Feeling fatigued, sluggish, and physically drained

Your whole body may feel heavy and even small tasks are exhausting or take longer to complete

Self-loathing

Strong feelings of worthlessness or guilt

You harshly criticize yourself for perceived faults and mistakes

Reckless behavior

You engage in escapist behavior such as substance abuse, compulsive gambling, reckless driving, or dangerous sports

Concentration problems

Trouble focusing, making decisions, or remembering things

Unexplained aches and pains

An increase of physical complaints such as headaches, back pain, aching muscles, and stomach pain

I leaned back from my laptop and just stared at the screen. There lay the list of symptoms and I could agree with a few of them. I did Loath myself and it was getting harder and harder to do anything especially go and deal with school. I wasn't reckless that I did know, but I did have a lot of headaches so… maybe? Getting up I went back downstairs and just leaned against the counter thinking.

Maybe I should make a doctor's appointment. I turned and grabbed the phone book and started looking. Then it hit me those voices could be a sign of depression. Frantically I dialed a number and made an appointment for tomorrow after school. After hanging up I sighed. Now all I had to do is last until then.

Kendall's P.O.V

As I left my house and started walking I turned to my thoughts. I had to make a decision once and for all. Which side I was on. Soon my feet started to run. I knew I just couldn't sit it out, but I didn't know.

My feet rounded the corner and I ran past Logan's house and kept going. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I just needed to think and so I focused more on my thoughts than to where I was going. Maybe I should side with Logan. Who cares what people think?

Yeah, but don't you want to be friends with James?

No actually I didn't. In fact I knew he deserved that slap and I was glad someone had done it besides me. I hated when people had absolute control of everything! It was like an anarchy in the school. I needed to be the rebel like Logan. So what if Logan was gay? James liked Carlos so why was he singled out?

I cut a corner not paying attention and ran right into the boy I had been thinking about. "Woe there Kendall." James said steadying me. I sighed. I stared at him and he tried to smile back, but under my intense gaze he wavered.

"James why do you hate Logan?"

Hey everyone so want to guess why James hates Logan? Disclaimer I don't own the information about depression. I got it off the enternet.


	4. 4Chapter 4

4

Kendall's P.O.V

James stared at me for a few minutes. Then he motioned to his house and I followed stepping in and blinking at how big his house is. "My parents aren't really home." He said walking down the hall and sitting on the couch. A second later I joined him.

"What do you mean they're not really home?" James bit his lip then said

"They don't really I mean they're in business or whatever so I guess it's just me here until they get back." I looked around.

"So what they buy your love?" James nodded. "That's not love! It's false love!"

"I know." He sighed leaning back. I watched him for a second then asked the question again.

"Why do you hate Logan?"

"Hmm well I never used to."

"What?"

"I never used to hate him. We were well we were not close, but it was like we would go and spend the weekends with each other." I frowned.

"Ok what the hell happened then?!"

"My mom happened! She told me to stop hanging out with him, that I was better than him and he should know his place. I never meant for it to go this far! At first it was the insults and he knew something had happened to me because I never ever said that before. Today I don't know why I hit him."

"James you're telling me that your mom made you into a complete ass?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"But she doesn't even see you enough to turn you into anything!" James glanced around then lowered his voice.

"Listen you don't know my mom. She's not really a mom as much as a well ruler."

"Like you are with the school?"

"What? I don't control the school!"

"Uh yeah you do!" I said getting annoyed. "It's like an anarchy in there!" James turned to stare at me.

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm lying." I said sarcastically. "Yeah I'm serious! You think you're better than everyone!" James stood up and at first I thought he was going to hit me, but he pulled on his coat and I stood up. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere I'm not getting spied on." He said and we left his house.

We didn't speak until we had ordered then James said. "God you must think I'm a prick don't you?"

"Yeah." He nodded then sighed sipping his coffee.

"God I don't know what's happening to me!" He said slapping his forehead in frustration.

"Look James you need to stop this! People hate you! And I'm starting to hate you!"

"I know. That's why Carlos won't go out with me isn't it?"

"Well not just that! You are totally murdering his best friend! What will he think when he sees you just beating on Logan! He probably thinks that you need to go to hell!"

"I should though! What the hell is wrong with me? My mom has turned me into a complete monster! When I was a kid I promised myself that I would never become that! And now here I am breaking that promise and more!" I waited for a second. James looked up from examining his cup to meet my eyes.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" I didn't answer which was probably answer enough. He sighed and looked back down.

"To be honest James I think you deserve this." I said standing up. "I'm not going to be friends with someone who thinks they're better than me." I turned to leave, but a hand closed on my wrist.

"Kendall please don't leave! You gotta help me!"

"Actually I think you should figure it out on your own." I left and James looked back down as he heard the door close.

Logan's P.O.V

I was sitting trying to watch TV when there was a knock on my door. I stood up to answer it and stared at Kendall. "Hey Logan!" He said grinning.

"Um hi."

"Listen Logan I want to be your friend."

"You-you do?"

"Yeah! I'd rather be your friend than deal with rich jerk!"

"Oh James right?" Kendall nodded and I sighed. "Um ok come in." I said hesitantly.

I led Kendall into my house. "It's not much." I said sitting on the couch.

"That's cool! Your house is like mine!" I smiled a little kind of feeling better. We sat in silence for a bit before I asked "So what made you change your mind?"

"Well James told me about your history."

"Oh yeah we used to be friends, but one day he just started hating me. I think it was because of his mom! God I hated that woman! She was like a ruler with an iron fist! She would scream at James if he wasn't doing something right! It was horrible and when she had left he would just start crying because she was so horrible!" I stood up, rummaged in a drawer, then pulled out a photo. I showed it to Kendall. "This is James and I when we were like seven or eight. Anyways after that he started insulting me and I knew something was going on because you could see the pain and apology in his eyes! After that he well changed. Sometimes I could still see the pain, but now I don't anymore." I fell silent and stared at the photo before an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Logan." Kendall whispered.

"It's not your fault. You just moved in you had nothing to do with this. I was mad at you because you chose James over me, but now…"

"You know I was in this kind of situation before."

"You were?" Kendall nodded.

"At my first school the popular kids wanted me to join them, but I didn't know if I wanted to. I met my friend there." I smiled slightly.

"It must suck to go through it again isn't it?" He nodded and I sighed.

"James made me out to be the enemy and I knew we were never ever going to be friends again." I watched Kendall as he stared at me for a second. I waited for him to say something like You don't know him or something like that instead he said

"I don't know about ever, but for now I'm here!" A smile graced my lips. And for once in years it wasn't forced or fake.

So what do you think? Is James lying about his mom or is it true?


	5. 5

5

James's P.O.V

After Kendall left I stared down at the cup. I didn't blame him for leaving in fact I had expected it. I actually expected him to just keep on walking after he found me. I sighed, Rose and left going home I went upstairs and sat on my bed. Did I control the school? I know I did hit Jett, but he deserved it for hitting Carlos. I lay back and stared up at the dull ceiling. It did seem that everyone was scared of me. Even the girls a little. Sure they wanted me to go out with them, but…

Suddenly I stood up and climbed up to the attic and entered staring at the boxes. I hadn't been up here since me and Logan were playing up here. I dug through the boxes and pulled out the photo album. I started flipping through the photos, then went back downstairs and then found the picture that I had been looking for. It was a picture of Logan and I. we were little back then. We were in the park and we had promised each other that we would always be friends. I placed it on my bed and slammed my fist into my forehead. "Really James? That's another fucking promise you broke!" I hissed "How many promises are you going to break? You should be ridiculed for breaking so many promises!"

From downstairs came the slam of the door and I flinched. "James!  
>" I froze if she saw me with the photo album something bad would happen. I quickly hid it as she screamed again. "James!"<p>

"Coming." I said then ran downstairs. She held bags in one hand and keys in the other. "Get the rest!" She snapped and I didn't argue stepping out and getting the rest following her into the kitchen and dropping them onto the counter. "So how have you been?"

"Ok. A new boy moved in he's pretty cool." Right then I knew I shouldn't have said a word.

"Yeah is he rich like us?" I shook my head and I knew what came next.

"Well if he isn't like us then you have to-"

"No!" I said angrily.

"What did you say?"

"I-I said no!" My voice broke as she glared at me. "No I'm not going to do it! First you made me hurt my best friend and now—No!" She grabbed my head and forced it back.

"You had better!" she hissed.

"F-f-fuck you!" Her grip tightened then she slapped me. Instead of screaming I swore and hissed "You're an evil bitch! No wonder people are scared of you! You're a cold hearted monster!" I freed myself then left.

"Don't you come back!" She screamed the door slamming. Luckily I had my car keys so I jumped into my car and started to drive.

I drove around town for hours. My tears had stopped after I passed Wal-Mart for the third time. I knew I was going to stand up to my mom I just didn't know when. Now that I did I wish I was prepared more. I didn't know where to go and so I kept driving until I had to stop for gas. Right then I didn't know where I was going to go. One thing was on my mind though and maybe he would listen to me.

Logan's P.O.V

I grinned at Kendall. We were playing a video game and he was shocked that I was pretty good. "See told you I don't spend all my time reading." I said laughing. He grinned widely as I beat him again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I stood up and answered only to slam it once again. "Why is James Diamond at my house?" I asked Kendall.

"I don't know I left him and haven't called him since I got here." I sighed and opened the door slowly. Only did I notice that James was crying silently.

"James what the hell are you doing here?"

"My-my mom kick-kicked m-m-me out!"

"Why?"

"I-I-I said I wasn't g-g-going to hurt Kendall and she almost k-k-killed me."

"I don't trust you at all." I said bluntly.

"Please Logan just-just let me explain." I gave him a look then motioned him in and closed the door.

When we were all settled James started slowly. "Do you remember when we promised we'd always be friends?"

"Yeah and you broke that promise!" I snapped. James nodded.

"Yeah I know. Well my mom she-she wanted me to stop hanging out with you. Do you remember us meeting in secret?" I nodded. "Mom found out about me leaving!"

"I always hated your mom." I said. "She didn't even let us go upstairs to your room!" James nodded then said

"She told me that I needed to treat you like I was better! I didn't want to, but then I saw her start to spy on me and I hoped you saw the pain in my eyes."

"I did." I said sighing. "Then you turned into a complete jerk!" James nodded and I glared at him. "Did she stop her spying?"

"Well—no. Even when she left for business when I was thirteen I knew she had info because she came home one day and accused me of liking Carlos! That was where I drew the first line and she knocked me out!" I stood up and started pacing.

"Are you fucking with me?" James shook his head.

"No! She knocked me out then told me I needed to grow up and find someone! When I said no again she knocked me out and kept me at the house for three days! I still loved Carlos and of course I still love him now."

"Did she kick you out for hitting Jett?" Kendall asked making me jump.

"Maybe that, but also because I wasn't going to act like a prick to you too. It was horrible when I had to break my friendship with you and I wasn't going to do it again." I stared at James for a second. I always knew his tell and it wasn't showing so I knew he wasn't lying.

After a while I said "You made my life a living hell! I started cutting because of you!"

"You what?" James asked and instantly he was by my side and pulled up my sleeve. There lay all the scars and bruises. "Oh my god!" James said falling onto the floor and just lying there. "I'm such a monster!"

"I don't know about that." I said. "Your mom's a monster not necessarily you, but for a while I thought you were!" James sat up and stared at my bruises.

"Dammit I need to take responsibility for my actions and not be a coward." He stood up. "Logan I want to earn your trust back." I frowned.

"It's a long road for that!" I studied him closely. "But everyone talks about second chances so I'll let you try to earn it back."

So do you think James can earn Logan's trust back? Also you got to see what a bitch James's mom is. Or will he fail. I'm not going to be able to update for a while. I'm going to see my parents and they don't have internet so I'll probably update a lot of chapters when I get back. So get ready for a lot of chapters and early merry Christmas and have a happy new year.


	6. 6Chapter 6

6

Hey everyone I'm back! I'm back with a new chapter! Just to let you know things are about to get intense so brace yourselves for empact! Anyway here you go!

Kendall's P.O.V

I was frozen in shock as James told Logan and me what was going on. I could never ever see my mom kicking me out. Sure she'd be disappointed, but she would never kick me out. I glanced at his face and his eyes were squeezed tight it was obvious that he was trying not to cry. "And now I have nowhere to go!" He said and I glanced at Logan.

"Look maybe I can talk to my mom or something." He said trying to comfort the boy.

"You think you can?"

"Yeah. She still likes you even though we've fallen out. She weirdly said that we'd make it up eventually." Logan grinned and stood up. "I'll just call her and we'll see what she says."

After an hour they had it all arranged. James was going to be staying in the guest room for a while and I smiled. James sighed and nodded. He seemed tense as if he were waiting for an attack or something. "James what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just expected it to go worse. Maybe not though." He glanced over at Logan who shrugged.

"Well I could scream that you destroyed my life, but I'm approaching this logically so no James I'm not going to tell you all the horrible things you've done to me or that I might have depression. So just relax for now."

"What? You could be depressed?" Logan looked down then nodded.

"Yeah I could." He said looking back up. James groaned covering his face.

"I caused this didn't I?"

"Well not just you. Jett and Wayne Wayne and all the jocks." James sighed.

"You know I should have been concerned when Jett was bragging about how he had gotten you. I knew deep down I was. I didn't allow myself to feel concerned. Then when Wayne Wayne had started bragging I really got concerned. I had been in a relationship with him and I knew what it was like. It was horrible! He thought he could do anything he wanted, but I fought back and then I ended it which made my mom actually happy for once." I knew we all looked pretty shocked. James sighed. "I'm sorry Logan!"

"In time I'll forgive you for that too."

James's P.O.V

Kendall stayed for a while, but then he got called for dinner and so it was just me and Logan. Logan grinned. "Ok so I guess I'll make dinner unless—"

"No I got it." I said standing up and heading towards the kitchen. "It's the least I can do." I said stepping in and smiling to myself. Memories came back of Logan and I playing in here and his mom telling us to go play somewhere else. I smiled and moved to boil some water. Then I started rummaging through the cupboards for noodles, sauce, and a box of cheesy garlic bread.

"You sure?" Logan asks from the doorway.

"Trust me I got it." I say grinning over at him. He mistrustfully smiles back. I knew it was going to be a long time before I could even gain an ounce of his trust. As I worked there was a knock on the door and I thought it was Kendall before I heard Carlos's sweet voice.

"Hey Logie!"

"Hey Letos!" Logan said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Someone stayin over?" He asked. He headed toward the kitchen and I just had time to set the spatula down before Carlos had me in his arms pinning me against the counter. "What" he hissed angrily "Are you doing here? Come to kill Logan more?"

"N-n-no!" I gasped out my face flushing.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Carlos stop!" Logan said pulling him off me. "Listen James's mom kicked him out!:"

"Oh so he just decided to come here?"

"Y-y-yeah." I said as Logan held his best friend back. "Just-just listen." I gasped rubbing my neck.

As I explained it Carlos sat down and listened. He sort of relaxed before saying "Your right! Logie isn't going to forgive you that easily!"

"I-I know. I'm willing to do whatever it takes though to gain it back." Carlos couldn't help, but smile.

"Well now that makes sense." He says getting up and grabbing some soda. ""Well I'm stayin too. Just to make sure nothing goes wrong!" I noticed he emphasized the nothing.

Logan's P.O.V

When mom got home she smiled at James then Carlos and me. "Smells good!" She says hanging up her coat.

"James made it." I said. "It's good." James blushed as Carlos nodded.

"Well I hope there's enough for me." She said laughing at James's expression. She motioned him with her and they disappeared, but from the location of the living room we could hear what they were saying. "So I take it James that you are trying to make up with my Logie?"

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Good. The next time you hurt Logan it isn't just going to be Carlos hurting you understand?"

"Yes-yes ma'am." He almost squeaked.

"Good and Carlos" she raised her voice "You can stay here too, but you shouldn't just stay for protection!" Carlos turned red at her voice.

"O-ok." He said and I couldn't help, but smile. James came back looking a bit scared. He sat down beside Carlos and he looked back over his shoulder.

"Mom you scared him." I said grinning.

"What's wrong James has your mom never protected you before?" she asked as she came back with a full plate. Slowly he shook his head.

"No-no she well she doesn't care that much! She rather see me put everyone under me than see me for me or see who I truly am." He finished and fell silent staring out the window. "Did she talk to you?"

"No just to say that my son should stay away from hers." He nodded and sighed.

"Oh well I'm used to it by now." I looked over at him and suddenly I felt sorry for him. Here he was with a mom who didn't want her son only to make sure her legacy was continued of being the biggest snob of them all. It worked all right, but at what cost? James stood up and took his plate to the sink. A second later I joined him only to see tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You're not." I said quietly.

"What?"

"You're not used to it."

"I am!"

"No you're not no one could ever be! Sure ok you're used to it, but you care about what happens to you don't you?"

"No-no I don't!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Come on James" Carlos's voice sounded behind me. "Of course you do otherwise you wouldn't be crying!" He turned away frantically wiping his eyes. "Look you do care! Anyone would! It's human nature to try to please your mom." His voice softened.

"Yeah well I've done enough pleasing and look where it's gotten me!" he snapped walking away. Carlos and I stared at each other before a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Don't! Don't go after him. It's clear to me that he's not used to either people or people who care about him. My advice give it time he'll understand what it's like." I sighed.

"It's obvious to me now." I said nodding. "He may be gaining my trust back, but there's a lot more that he needs than trust. He needs someone who loves him for him and someone who's going to be there for him than just someone who's going to cast him off as something they want instead."


	7. 7Chapter 7

7

James's P.O.V

I went upstairs trying to hold back the tears. I fell onto Logan's bed tears finally rushing down my cheeks again. They were right both of them they were right! I did care of course I did! Who the hell wouldn't care? My tears turned into angry sobs and my body shook. A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up to see Carlos. "Ssshhh it's going to be ok."

"No-no it's not! She never ever c-c-cared!" I yelled. "S-s-she wanted me t-t-to treat you like Logan, but I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"B-b-because I l-l-like y-y-you!" Carlos's thumb traced my spine as he took in this new information. "She-she knocked me out t-t-twice because I wouldn't do it!" He sat down and pulled me closer to him.

"James are you telling me that she wants you to be better than everyone?" I nodded. "That's fucked up. Next question you like me? Like, like-like me?" I nodded again. His hand stopped and only his thumb traced again. "There were several reasons I hated you. One- you were hurting my friend. Two- you didn't care who you hurt. Three- your goal was to make everyone feel as small as possible." I tried to talk to say something. Finally I gasped out

"Those weren't and aren't my goals! There my mom's goals for me!"

"What are your goals?" My goals? My goals for me?

"To be normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to be like everyone else. To have someone who cares if I live or-or die." Carlos's hand landed on my arm.

"Ok be honest. Have you tried"

"To kill myself? Yes! Yeah I have! It would have been better to be dead than be a puppet for my mom!" Carlos's eyes widened.

"James people would have missed you."

"Who? Name me three people who gives a damn if I'm alive or dead!" Carlos thought about it for a minute.

"Well your friends."

"Who Carlos? People are scared of me! They would be friends if I forced them to be, but that's not friendship that's just fear and I don't want that."

Carlos's P.O.V

I had to admit it right now that this wasn't the James I knew. This James was scared and it was obvious that the mask had finally disappeared. "Your right." I said. "That isn't friendship, but now you might have two friends. Me and Logie. Surely you would count us."

"I do." He said softly. "It's just I never really had friends who would have showed up to my funeral if I had cut deeper." I looked up as the door opened and Logan was standing there.

"You might have made my life hell, but I would have." Logan muttered quietly. "If only because of the memories." He said coming in James stared up at his expression.

"Would you have cared if I well committed suicide?" Logan paused then slowly came over and sat down.

"To be honest yeah a little. I hated you so much, but I don't want anyone dead except maybe one person." He said it so quietly that I was sure I was the only person who heard it.

"Logan who do you want dead?" I asked softly. He didn't answer so I asked it again. "Logan!" He looked up at me.

"Maybe me." My hand grabbed his wrists in one movement. The other hand lifted his chin until I was at eye level with him.

"Logan no. No you hear me! I don't want you dead and you know James doesn't want you dead. Why do you feel you should die?" He didn't answer my question and James sat up and grabbed his wrist.

"Logan don't. Ok just don't!"

"Why not? Who would miss me?"

"Oh hell no!" I hissed pulling both of them upright. "We are not going through this again! You damn well know that I would miss you and your mom and now Kendall! We aren't doing this right now!" I think somewhere along that speech I had lost it shaking him. Logan knew it too and he tried to fight me off.

"Carlos stop!" James's voice finally made me let him go.

"Sorry." I muttered leaving and running downstairs. "I'm going to go for a walk." I muttered to Mrs. Mitchel.

"Ok just—Carlos what's wrong?"

"There's just some stuff I need to think about and walking always helps so I'll be back." With that I left.


	8. 8Chapter 8

8

Kendall's P.O.V

After I finished dinner I went upstairs and shut my door. I opened up my laptop and logged onto Facebook. I went to James's page ignoring for a second the message that waited for me. Scrolling down to his latest post I started reading-

Have you ever dealt with insanity every day? Have you ever thought about ending it all? Why do tears equal pain? Why does pain equal end? Please tell me because I'm lost!

I leaned back from my laptop for a second and just stared at the words on the screen. What did this mean? When did he write this? Leaning forward I saw several comments from people at school.

Jett- Nice Jamie

Wayne Wayne- Pain sucks, but it doesn't have to be the end.

They were obviously stupid or not getting the situation right now. Getting up I went back downstairs and outside where I saw a Latino boy starting to walk away. It was clear that he was trying to get control so I walked in the opposite direction. As I started running I wondered if Brook Diamond had a page as well? If she did what did she think of James's message?

My run soon turned into a sprint as I ran the streets. Soon the Latino caught up with me. "Are you uh well do you know about the situation right now?" I simply nodded. "Ok so um well I'm Carlos Garcia Logan's best friend."

"Well I think we've met, but uh Kendall Knight."

"All right Kendall I want you to tell me what's going on from what you found out." As we ran I filled him in. Pausing for a minute I said

"And I just checked his last post and it says have you ever dealt with insanity every day? Have you ever thought of just ending it all? Why do tears equal pain? Why does pain equal end? Please tell me because I'm lost!" Carlos stared at me. He turned, grabbed my hand, and we ran back to the house and back upstairs.

Logan's P.O.V

James and I were talking when Kendall and Carlos burst into my room. "James I know what you posted!" Kendall said striding over and sitting on the bed. Carlos stayed by the door and with alarming recognition I realized he was blocking it. I stood up, but Kendall gently pushed me back down. "Don't this involves you too."

"How?"

"Carlos told me about you wanting death on yourself. We're just gonna stay here until we figure what the fuck is going on." James looked dead scared and I felt panic begin creeping. Would they cut me from my medicine? It was all I had now!

Slowly Carlos came over and sat down beside me. "Ok so James what does this post mean?"

"It means what you think it means." He said softly.

"You tried again?" James nodded.

"When?"

"Yesterday." He muttered. "No one was home and I stole a knife and tried to stab far enough that I would die." Carlos stared for a second then Kendall asked me.

"Have you ever tried Logan?" I shook my head, but I didn't make direct eye contact. "When was this? When James said that I should be dead." James immediately covered his face.

"Logan listen to me. Nothing and this is for you too James! Nothing is worth your death. I don't care if someone says that you deserve it or—" My reaction was to clamp my hands over my ears before remembering that it wasn't coming from my own head. Kendall actually looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. Parts of me keep saying those exact words." He leaned in closer and took my hands.

"Look Logan people would miss you. Carlos would go crazy, James would never forgive himself, and I would be crazy too if you died." I looked into Kendall's green eyes and nodded. "Ok so we're going to go slow and we'll stop it I swear!"


	9. 9Chapter 9

9

Logan's P.O.V

That being said Kendall found out really quickly about my razors. I knew he was doing the right thing, but the illogical part of me screamed at me to fight for them. I didn't know why I listened. I tried several ways not to give them to him. Soon though he recruited Carlos who held me down as Kendall pulled the bag out. "Nooo! No! Noooo!"

"Logie you know deep down that it's for your own good." Kendall said sighing.

"No! No! No!" I saw James try to help me out he went to grab them, but Carlos was fast pinning him against the wall. I jumped up and fought with Kendall for them. Carlos couldn't help because he was fighting with James.

It was chaos! I trapped Kendall in the bathroom and I dived for the bag to grab just one before I remembered the razor in the medicine cabinet and the ones under my mattress. "Stop it Logan it's for your own good!" Kendall yelled. I was pulled backward and held down again.

"Fuck!" I swore fighting, but going nowhere at all. Kendall walked out of my room holding the bag high over his head. I saw James kind of running down the hall toward the guest bedroom. I thought he might have some razors of his own that he was protecting. It was kind of every man for himself. Somehow I fought free of Carlos and tore after Kendall. We had reached the bottom of the stairs and we were now fighting in the living room with them. I got the bag back, but Kendall snatched them back before I could even move. "Don't!" I yelled as we reached the kitchen. Kendall threw as hard as he could at the trash can. I dived for them, but missed and I hit the floor instead.

"No!" I whimpered just lying there. Kendall knelt down by my side. I dived at him instead and his hands came up. My hands closed on his shoulders and I started shaking him. "How could you!?" I screamed tears pouring down my cheeks. Despite my lack of control Kendall pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh Logie it's for your own good." He whispered trying to soothe me.

"I don't care about my own good!" I sobbed. "I want them back! I just—"The rest of my sentence was cut off by running and fighting.

"Carlos I swear to god!" James's angry voice made me look up.

"No James!" Carlos hissed pushing the boy away from him. I saw James dive again at him hissing something.

"You don't even fucking know me! You can't take it!" James yelled angrily. Kendall rose to his knees pulling me up. James and Carlos weren't fighting with some razors. They were fighting with something small that at first I couldn't see. Then I saw them paper clips.

James's P.O.V

I threw myself at Carlos once more. "You're not fucking taking them!" I growled angrily. Carlos's face grimaced in frustration.

"I thought you liked me." He said completely making me stop.

"I do." I said.

"Then you'll stop for me." I stared at him my hand on his wrist.

"Carlos I-I. You don't get it. You both don't get it!" I said and Kendall looked up.

"What are you talking about?"

"this" I pointed at my paperclips and towards the trash can where Logan's razors lay "This is how we cope with our problems."

"It's wrong!" Carlos said quietly.

"You don't know that! Both of you don't know if it's wrong or not!"

"You shouldn't be hurting yourselves" Kendall said. "Get a rubber band and snap it every time you think of cutting!"

"That would hurt us too." Logan said looking at me.

"Fine do something else!" Carlos yelled. "Listen to music, clean, cook, just something to stop you from hurting yourselves and leaving bruises and scars!" For a couple of seconds both Logan and I saw tears in his eyes. "You don't understand how horrible it is to find out that my best friend is cutting himself! It's just as horrible too to find out that the boy that's been crushing on you for like ever is cutting too! It's just horrible!" Carlos melted into tears and I pulled him close.

"Ok Carlos." I sighed sadly. "I'll stop. I'll find something else to do." Carlos sobbed into my shoulder for like ten minutes before an arm went over mine and Logan was hugging him too.

"I'll try too." He whispered, but you could read the hesitation in his voice. Kendall stood up and hugged Carlos as well.

"Make a promise." He said.

"What?"

"Make a promise." He repeated. "You'll promise to find something else you can do."

"I-I promise." Logan whispered.

"Good and you James?"

"I promise too." I said.

"Then it's sealed." Kendall said all mysterious like. Carlos looked up and wiped his tears.

"Ok s-s-so you-you s-s-stop?" We both nodded and a small smile graced his lips. Slowly I gave him the box and he threw them away.

The rest of that day we spent finding all the weapons of "Destruction" as Kendall called it. Logan gave up the razors in his medicine cabinet and under his mattress. There was even a couple of razors stored in his bookcases. After that it was my turn and I handed them a bag I had spent my whole life collecting. They searched everywhere else and found more. Finally that was it and we were both pretty glum, but we knew we were doing this for Carlos and maybe it was good for us as well.


	10. 10Chapter 10

10

Kendall's P.O.V

When we went back to school I almost expected James to go and hang out with Jett, but he didn't. He sat down with Carlos, Logan, and I. "I half expected you to go over there." I said, but James shook his head.

"I did make a promise didn't I?" we nodded and he grinned widely. "See and I don't break promises anymore."

"Good then you won't break mine." I replied smiling lightly. He blushed, but nodded all the same. Jett came over then.

"Come on Jamie don't hang out with these losers." James turned around and glared.

"What have I told you about Carlos?" He asked nicely though a nasty smile spread across his lips.

"I-I meant them." He said pointing at me and Logan.

"You know Jett" Logan said standing up. "I do have a lot of things I could tell the school if you don't leave me alone."

"Oh yeah like what?" Logan laughed and cleared his throat.

"Hey everyone did you know Jett still let's his mom pick out his outfits?" He asked laughing. The school started laughing. "He's eighteen now you would think that he could do that by himself, but I guess he's only getting a 1.5 so he can't do it." Jett's face was super red as the school laughed again.

"You better shut the hell up!" he snarled.

"Did you know that when Jett was a baby his mom used to put him in bonnets?" I chuckled as the school howled.

"Shut up!" Jett screamed angrily.

"Shall I go on?" Logan asked laughing with the school. As mad as he was Jett finally left and the four of us burst into laughter as Logan sat back down.

"Nice Logie!" Carlos snickered gulping down air. We saw Jett glare at us all, but he didn't come over again.

After school we all went to my house and hung out. I saw that Logan was starting to feel the effects of not cutting. He was tense as a spring and then he just got up and started cleaning the house. I smiled at Carlos who smiled too. "It must be working." He said handing Logan some wrappers.

"Yeah it's working!" Logan said coming back. "I wanted to cut when Jett yelled at me, but I didn't and now I want to, but the cleaning is distracting me."

"That's good." I said and Carlos nodded too. Logan cleaned for over two hours then collapsed onto the couch and sighed. "Wow my house has never looked this clean." I joked laughing.

"You mean this house or any of them?" Logan asked.

"Any of them. I mean it gets clean, but not this clean! You can see yourself in the table!" Logan blushed scarlet and snuggled into me.

"Thank you." He whispered and I smiled.

After they left my mom came into the living room and sat down next to me. "You've got nice friends." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah. Um we don't have to move again for a while do we?" she shook her head and I smiled. "Good."

"Yeah." Katie said coming down. "I don't want to leave my friends either."

"Calm down you both aren't losing any of them." I got up as Katie looked around.

"Yeah I know you can see yourself in the table." I said smiling. "Logan he well is going through some… stuff so" I finished and walked into the kitchen. It was my turn to cook and I had it all planned out. A smile formed on my face because this dish was Katie's favorite.

James's P.O.V

When we reached Logan's house I sighed. "Logie do you mind if I make dinner?"

"Feeling the effects too?" he asked walking around. I nodded and he gave his consent before diving right in to cleaning this house. This was crazy! We both were feeling the effects and my body was expecting the cut and the sting of pain and it wasn't used to not getting it. Energy was surging through my body it was still waiting for the prick that wasn't going to come. As I walked into the kitchen with the utmost control I saw the trash can, but shook my head. I swore that I wasn't going to break any more promises. If I cut then that would give Logan the advantage to cut and I wasn't going to allow that. So I suffered through and pulled out pots and pans and started.

After a couple of hours I served dinner and Logan served himself before digging right in. I did the same and put the pots back onto the counter. I started eating and I forced my tense muscles to relax. "It's hard isn't it?" Logan asked after a while. I looked up and nodded. "Makes you wish you hadn't come doesn't it?"

"No." I said softly. "I'd rather suffer than hurt you ever again."

"Aww Jamie." He hugged me and then continued eating. In truth I was telling the truth. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. Maybe Jett and Wayne Wayne, but that was it. They deserved it. As I ate my memories reflected back and I sighed.

"Listen Jamie I know you aren't going to do it anymore so stop torturing yourself!" Logan said dropping his fork. "I know you hate yourself for doing it, but we all have to get past some stuff in our lives!" I stood up and Logan stood up too. I walked into the living room and Logan followed me. I was blinking hard and thank God he followed me otherwise I would have started trying to do something else to hurt myself. "Jamie come here." I stepped back and he wrapped his arms around me. I turned and buried my face in his chest and the tears began.

Logan's P.O.V

I sat down on the couch pulling James with me. He was sobbing and my hand tried to soothe him. "In-n-n-never m-meant t-t-t-to h-h-h-hurt you!"

"You don't think I know that! As soon as you started calling me a worthless son of a bitch I knew something was wrong. You said that you would never hurt me, but then five months later here you were making me feel like I couldn't trust anyone."

"I-i-i-it was m-m-m-my mom!" he sobbed.

"I know that too Jamie." I said stroking his hair. "Your mom was putting pressure on me to stop hanging out with you and too end our friendship before someone got hurt. I didn't listen and guess what I got hurt."

"S-s-s-she's a b-b-b-b-bitch!" James sobbed as my mom stepped in. "I-I-I t-t-tried to st-st-stop it!"

"You did?" I felt his head nod.

"I—i-it didn't g-g-go w-w-w-well." He sobbed sitting up and wiping at his eyes. "S-s-s-she told m-me that y-y-y-you s-s-s-should know-know your p-p-place!" Anger surged through me, but I kept it hidden. "I tried telling her that-that the friendship wasn't b-b-based on c-c-class, but she didn't listen to me!" My mom came over and sat down wrapping a comforting arm around James's shoulders. I looked at her for help and she did just that.

"James honey we both know that your mom is a complete and utter bitch! Now you are responsible for some of your actions of course, but not all of them. Most of them are your mother's actions and you shouldn't take the blame for any of them."

"Thanks Mrs. Mitchel." He said wiping at his eyes. "Thanks both of you. I feel better." I smiled at him.

"Come on let's eat and just have fun." I said leading him back the dining table.


End file.
